1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flashlights and methods of using same, and in particular to a flashlight system adapted for convenient use in conjunction with other hand-held implements, such as firearms, or in conjunction with activities requiring the use of one's hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of flashlights or flashlight holders are known that are designed for use in conjunction with other hand-held implements, such as, for example, firearms. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,231; 5,848,834; 5,167,446; 4,542,447; 5,642,932; 5,363,285; 5,556,003; 5,345,368; 6,023,875; 5,752,633; 5,533,657; and 5,593,074; and European Pat. No. EP0484891.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,075,156 and 7,303,306 disclose flashlight devices for potential use in conjunction with hand-held implements, including firearms, particularly in self-defense and/or combat operations, or when performing other tasks or activities that require two handed operation such as those that commonly occur in industrial environments or outdoor activities.
There is a need for improved flashlight devices for use when performing tasks or activities that require two handed operation such as those that commonly occur in industrial environments or outdoor activities and additionally provide accessories, tools or other devices that may be needed. The present invention is directed to these needs.